Miora's Story
by AllieArson
Summary: This is a prequel to Chromaggia about Mag's mother and how she came to be. Please read and reveiw. Rated M for torture and some lesbian action.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I just wanted to do a prequel to Chromaggia about Mag's mom and how she came to be.**

* * *

The seventeen year-old walked onto Platform 9 ¾ it was her last year of school and she couldn't wait for it to be done.

"Miora!" She heard a familiar voice yell. She turned to see her best friend running towards her soon she was enveloped in a bear hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you to Molly but the hug," Molly pulled back and grinned.

"To much sorry,"

Miora put her arm around Molly's shoulder and laughed.

"Come on gingy let's get on the train." She said pulling out a smoke.

Once they sat down on the train and it left they started talking.

"So how's that one girl you were with?" Molly asked.

"I'm not with her anymore," Miora said taking a drag of her smoke.

"What? Why?"

"She left me,"

"Oh I'm sorry Miora,"

"Don't be, that fucking slut turned out to be a breeder."

"Miora," Molly scolded

"Gingy I've been talking like this for years and my foul fucking mouth and terrible grammar ain't going nowhere." Molly smiled and rolled her eyes "So what's up with that ginger kid you're with?"

"He's head boy," Molly grinned

"Fuck."

"What?"

"He hates me now he's gonna spend all his time trying to bust me for shit and giving me detentions."

"Miora you spend almost every night in detention since you got to that school."

The compartment door opened and Mag looked over at who opened it.

"Hey you unnaturally blond bastard what are you doing in here." She said getting a sneer from Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa and Bellatrix walked up to the door. "Oh and he brought he equally unnaturally blonde skank and her crazy ass sister."

"You should show a little more respect to your superiors." Bellatrix said.

"Yeh and you should stop fucking your fourteen year-old sister behind her boyfriends back."

"Miora," Molly scolded again. Lucius and Bellatrix both raised their wands.

"Guys let's go I'm hungry," Narcissa said. They both put there wands away.

"You got lucky Miora." Bellatrix spat before they all walked away.

"They could've just cursed you." Molly whispered.

"Oh they wouldn't have done shit."

"You really aren't afraid of anyone are you?"

"Nope, but like I was saying that prick boyfriend of yours is gonna get me into so much fucking trouble."

"He won't if you keep yourself in control."

"I am not control of my actions when I'm bored or pissed you know that."

Molly sighed. "True well will you at least try to stay out of trouble?"

"I'm not makin' any promises gingy,"

* * *

**Well that's it tell me what you think so far and if I should continue or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me a little longer than usual to update my computer was being stupid. Well here's another chapter I'll add more as soon as I can. Please read and review.**

* * *

Molly ran into the Gryffindor common room to find James, Sirius, and Miora talking.

"Guys come and look at the Head students' room!" She said excitedly.

"Molly we just ate and we're trying to plot how to annoy, scare, torment, and confuse the first years." Miora said.

"Come on," She pleaded.

"I'll go," James said

"But-"

"Miora,"

"Fine," She groaned getting up off the couch.

All four of them walked into the Head students' room, when Molly opened the door she watched their mouths drop.

"This room is the shit," Miora said pulling out a smoke and lighting it.

"You need to watch your mouth," Arthur said walking down the stairs "And don't smoke in my common room,"

"Make me," She said. He pointed his wand at her and suddenly she was drenched in water. "You fucking prick!" She yelled.

"This is a school not a brothel."

"Brothel, who the fuck says that anymore?"

"If you don't like my speech you can get out of my room,"

"Maybe I will," She said in a mocking tone before sauntering out the door.

She walked down the hallway to go back to the common room when she was pulled into a dark classroom. A pair of soft lips crushed hers as she was pushed against the wall. Her hands tangled into long hair as she kissed back. A tongue parted her lips and massaged hers. As much as she didn't want to stop Miora pulled her lips away.

"Bella," Bellatrix kissed her neck. "Bella stop."

"I haven't seen you all summer," She said in between kisses Miora's neck. "Our mothers never had any dinners set up."

"Later," Miora said gently cupping Bellatrix's face in her hands. "I'll make up for it but Molly will come looking for me soon and will start asking questions."

"Oh forget that little twit I want you now." She whined lying on a desk and pulling Miora on top of her.

"Later babe," She said getting up and giving her a heated kiss before leaving the room and closing the door.

"Bitch!" Bellatrix yelled throwing a potion bottle at the wall breaking it.

Miora walked into the common room smirking to find Molly wasn't there.

'Great I could've just had Bella on her knees for a good hour and they wouldn't be any the wiser,' She thought walking up the stairs.

"Miora I need help," A first year girl said.

"Sorry I'm not doing anything else for first years today." She said holding her hand up; she had a issue that needed addressing.

* * *

**Oooooo Bella and Miora have a thing? Didn't see that coming did you. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter hope you like. Please read and review.**

* * *

Miora walked to her double potions class with Slytherin, she went and sat in the back next to Molly.

"You didn't come back in last night,"

"Yes I did," Miora looked at Molly, "Ok I didn't just shut up,"

"I didn't say anything."

The Professor walked into the class.

"Ok class," She said it was a new professor.

'Huh Slug must've got caned, but I can see why they hired her.' Miora noted,

"I am Rebecca Revolcarte," She said, Miora couldn't take her eyes off her. She was a petite woman maybe in her mid-twenties with long wavy sandy-blonde hair she was tan. Miora could believe how beautiful the new professor was.

'Never gonna happen' She thought to herself 'She probably doesn't swing my way,'

Miora sighed and listened to what potion to make. She grabbed the items and got to work not knowing her professor had an eye on her the whole time.

Miora and Molly worked on their potions when Miora added a wrong ingredient her potion started to bubble uncontrollably.

"Miora I don't think it's supposed to do that," Molly said nervously.

"Ya think?"

The potion started to bubble more.

"Under the table," She yelled dragging Molly under it with her just before the potion exploded.

"Miss. Callahan," The teacher said.

"In your office now," Miora said getting out from under the table and walking to the professor's office. Mrs. Revolcarte stood there looking at Molly confused.

"This happens a lot," Molly said to the professor still under the table.

"Continue on your potions students while I deal with Miss. Callahan," She said walking to her office and closing the door. She saw the green haired girl looking at her pictures and books.

"Impressive collection," Miora said "So detention tonight and tomorrow?"

"Yes,"

"Cleaning out the cauldrons?"

"No,"

Miora turned and looked at the woman.

"So what's my punishment?"

"You'll find out after dinner when you come here," She said scaling up the seventeen year-old. Her student was very unique one her nails were painted bright rainbow colors just like her short spiked hair. She wasn't in the normal uniform; instead of the skirt the girls had to wear she was in black dress pants. "I know this was most likely an accident so your punishment won't be hard but there does need to be a punishment here."

"I get it you have to obey the rules to some extent."

"So do you and that includes the dress code,"

"But-"

"When you are my class you will wear the required uniform is that clear?"

"Yeh," Miora couldn't help how turned on she was, the fact that this woman was being so firm with her made her wet.

"I'll see you in here after dinner in the proper uniform until now you can go back to your common room," Miora walked out of the office. "See you tonight."

"Likewise,"

She grabbed her bag and walked to Molly.

"Do you have new underwear and a skirt I can borrow?"

"Both in my trunk, underwear are in a new pack."

"With the picture of the girl on the front that turns me on,"

"Yes,"

"Thank you,"

* * *

**That's it for now please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter I'm gonna be out of town for the weekend with no computer available so my next update will be Monday at the soonest.**

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty boring for Miora and she was actually excited for her detention tonight. Dinner went by quick and she went to the dungeons to the potions classroom. When she walked in she heard crying coming from her professor's office. She walked in to see Rebecca at her desk crying.

"Professor, are you ok?" Miora asked. Rebecca snorted and looked up at her.

"Do I look ok?"

"I'll rephrase that. What's wrong?" She said sitting on the professor's desk.

"I just got dumped."

"Oh that blows,"

"Yeh tell me about it." She said wiping her eyes.

"Listen whoever this dick is he doesn't deserve you. You can find someone a lot better than him if he's too stupid to know what he's losing."

Rebecca snorted again.

"More like bitch, her and she."

Miora looked at her in shock.

'So she does swing my way,'

"So why'd the bitch dump you,"

"She fell in love with a man,"

"Oh the slut turned out to be a breeder," Rebecca giggled at Miora's words.

"Never heard it put that way,"

"But it's the truth."

"Yeh, I always find women who turn out to be..." Rebecca stopped herself.

"Say it breeders,"

"Ok they turn out to be breeders."

Miora and Rebecca both giggled.

"Thank you Mrs. Callahan, you really cheered me up."

"It's Miora first off, and it's no big deal I've had my share of dating sluts who turn out to be breeders and I know it sucks."

"Well I'm pissed because she played me,"

"Yeh well you should never have to put up with that, you're too beautiful and you seem very sweet."

"Thank you," She smiled touching Miora's leg. Miora slowly leaned in and lightly kissed Rebecca's lips. She was completely shocked when her kiss was returned.

Miora felt her head spin she couldn't believe this was happening. She was disappointed when it came to an end.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow," Rebecca said smiling.

"Can't wait,"

Miora walked back up to the Gryffindor common room and up to her room.

"Best detention ever," She smirked to Molly.

"What happened?"

"I just found out our new professor is single and she swings my way." Miora said changing and sitting on Molly's bed.

"No way,"

"Yes way,"

"That is a scandal waiting to happen,"

"Hey I'm legal."

"But she's our teacher!"

"So she's beautiful and she has a good soul,"

"This is a bad situation waiting to happen."

"Can it I'm going to bed,"

"Good night Miora,"

"Night Gingy," She said getting into her bed and falling asleep.

* * *

**Well that's it for now please tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok here it is another chapter of Miora's story. Ok if any of you notice I'm terrible with the Miss., Mrs., and Ms. thing so please forgive me and can someone let me know which is which.**

* * *

Miora walked down the hallway it was Saturday and every seventh-year was going to Hogsmead. She was almost out of the front door when she was stopped by her teacher.

"Miss. Callahan can I have to talk to you about the paper you turned in,"

"Can we talk about it later? I have a need to feed," Miora said pointing to her stomach making Rebecca giggle. As much as she'd love to talk to Rebecca she couldn't deny her stomach food. "You can come join me at the Three Broomsticks and we can talk about my paper there."

"That sounds lovely Miss. Callahan,"

"It's Miora,"

"That sounds lovely Miora,"

"Well let's go then,"

They walked down to Hogsmead they talked about books and the world. Miora listened eagerly about Rebecca's travels and all the places she had yet to see. The two decided to skip lunch and just got some ice-cream and they were somewhere in the woods.

"Well it sounds like you have an amazing life, so why did you come here?" Miora asked.

"I thought I'd share some knowledge with the students of Hogwarts before I moved out of England,"

"Why are you leaving England?"

"I'm twenty-four I still have most of the world to see,"

"Yeh well I haven't seen any of it,"

"Well you should travel with me,"

"That sounds great I'd like that,"

"I would to," Rebecca said giving Miora that beautiful smile.

"God you're so beautiful you know that?"

"Thank you," She said blushing. Miora leaned in and captured Rebecca's soft lips. Rebecca returned the kiss running her fingers in lazy circles on Miora's hips. Miora moaned when the older woman slipped her tongue into her mouth. They both groaned in disappointment when Rebecca pulled away.

"We have to go back,"

"Your right," Miora sighed.

"Do you want to spend the night with me tonight?"

"Yeh," She said "I just have to go back to my dorm and get something real quick."

"Ok meet me in the potion room."

"Alright,"

Miora ran up to her room she put on some sweats and a tank top.

"Miora what's the hurry?" Molly asked.

"I'm staying the night somewhere else."

"Oh no not with Rebecca,"

"No not with her." She said before running out the door and down to the potion room. Rebecca grabbed her hand and ran down the hall they were both laughing. When they got to her room their lips met in heated passion but Miora had a pang of consciousness. She pulled away and Rebecca looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you think we could just lay together tonight?"

"Yeh of course,"

"I don't mean to sound stupid but I really like you and I have fucked up to many things by moving too fast." Rebecca smiled at her.

"Miora its ok I actually prefer it this way."

"Thank you,"

"No thank you,"

They crawled into her bed and Rebecca put her arms around Miora and kissed her forehead before they fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Well that's it for now you know what to do.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok here's another chapter. Sorry it took so long.**

* * *

Miora walked down from the common room trunk in hand. It was winter break and she was ready to leave for the holidays. Rebecca met her on the Hogwarts Express and they kissed when they were in the compartment.

"I can't wait for you to see my flat,"

"If it's as beautiful as you I can't wait either,"

"Rebecca you look exhausted why don't you lay down?"

"A nap does sound good," She said laying her head on Miora's lap before quickly falling asleep.

James, Sirius, and Lupin came into the compartment about an hour later.

"What's going on?" James whispered.

"She's sleeping,"

"Why is she sleeping on your lap?"

"Why do you think?" She said pulling out a cigarette and offering them some.

"Your lack of shame surprises me sometimes,"

"There's no shame in wanting to be with her, I'm of legal age to do whatever I want and I really care" Miora told them just as Rebecca woke up and grabbed Miora's cigarette taking a drag of it before standing up.

"Thank you babe,"

"Anytime," Miora said before kissing Rebecca who returned the kiss.

When they finally got to her flat Miora smiled it was filled with so many things from different countries.

"It's not much,"

"It's brilliant,"

"So what do you want to do tonight?"

"You pick,"

"Let's go bowling,"

"I have no idea what that is,"

"Well then let's go,"

Rebecca drove Miora to a bowling alley and they walked inside.

"Ok so what do I do?"

"You pick out a ball then you roll it down the lane and try to knock over as many pins as possible,"

"Ok I think I got it,"

"I'll go first to show you," She said before picking out her ball and throwing it down the lane. Rebecca knocked down five on her first shot and four on her second one. "Your turn,"

"Ok so like this?" She said rolling it down the lane knocking down every pin.

"Yes!" Rebecca happily shouted.

"Was that good?"

"Yes baby you got a strike that's what you're supposed to do," She said giving her a hug before passionately kissing her on the lips catching the attention of a ten year-old.

"Mom what are those two ladies doing?"

"Nothing dearie," They heard a mother say, breaking apart just in time to receive a dirty look from her. Miora couldn't stifle her giggle as they kept on bowling.

* * *

**That's it for now hope you enjoyed. Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so here's a chapter with good smutty lesbian fun! NO FLAMING!**

* * *

Miora and Rebecca collapsed on her bed in a passionate kiss. Miora went to remove her lover's shirt but was stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Rebecca said standing up. "Just take off your clothes and relax." Miora did as she was told before she crawled onto the bed and made herself comfortable.

Rebecca slowly removed her shirt and her skirt. She slowly removed her bra before bringing her nimble fingers up and rubbing them, Rebecca let her head fall back as she pinched them. Miora couldn't take her eyes off of the beautiful creature before her as Rebecca removed her underwear and started rubbing her clit. She went to her dresser and grabbed her chair.

Rebecca sat in it and opened her legs giving Miora a full view of her wet pussy. She slowly started to rub her clit she inserted two fingers into her own pussy and moaned as she started pushing them in and out. When Miora thought she couldn't take anymore of the erotic sight Rebecca motioned her over with one of her wet fingers. Miora walked over to her lover and grabbed her wrist taking the two fingers in her mouth and making sure all of Rebecca's sweet juices were off them.

Miora got onto her knees and slowly licked her pussy before sucking on the swollen clit earning a moan from her lover. She slowly put two fingers in her pussy and curled them up so they hit her girlfriend's g-spot perfectly earning a buck of Rebecca's hips and a loud moan.

"Baby stop,"

Miora quickly pulled away.

"What?"

"Get on the chair,"

"Huh?"

"You heard me get on the chair," Miora stood up and let Rebecca stand. She went to sit on the chair. "No on your knees." Miora put her hands on her back of the chair and put her knees on the chair so she was fully exposed to Rebecca. Rebecca put a blind fold over the younger woman's eyes.

"So my pet I'd bet you've never bottomed before," Rebecca said rubbing her ass.

"No,"

"Now tell me, have you ever had anything in your perfect little ass?" She asked slipping a finger in her ass.

"No," Miora moaned in pleasure and pain.

"Well we'll have to change that then," Rebecca moved to her dresser and pulled out a small vibrator and a bigger one with a strap on. She lubed up the small vibrator and slowly inserted it into her young lover's puckered little hole making her moan loudly when she turned it on. Rebecca attached the strap on to her hips before rubbing the dildo near her opening.

"Do you want this?"

"Fuck yes!"

Rebecca slid the dildo in before starting a slow torturous pace. She leaned over and started to rub and pinch Miora's nipples.

"Fuck I'm so close," Miora groaned. Rebecca pulled out the strap on and began to lick and finger her sweet pussy. Miora quickly came around her lovers fingers before collapsing in the chair. Rebecca removed the blind fold and vibrator before helping her lover into her bed. She lightly kissed her younger's forehead before they fell asleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked it please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so this chapters going to jump to a year after a few paragraphs because I have nothing to fill in the time leading up to that so I apologize in advance if it seems quick and a quick question do you guys get my "thank you's"? and I want to thank all of my readers on this and my other stories and the people who commented and I wanna give a special shout out to ****Pheonix Darkness she's been a dedicated reader to this story and has been commenting every time I post a new chapter and I really appreciate her comments.**** Well on with the story.**

* * *

Miora walked down to her first DADA class since the Holiday break when she was pulled into an empty corridor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She heard Bellatrix say.

"Walking to class,"

"No I mean with that tramp!"

"She's my girlfriend,"

"You're supposed to be with me,"

"I never had any commitment to you, and you didn't to me."

"Your mine,"

"No I'm not," Miora said before walking away from her.

"Your gonna regret this," Bellatrix yelled.

"I'm sure I will,"

Soon after that winter turned to spring and then spring turned into summer the school year was done and soon another year was over and another one. Before anyone knew it James and Lily were getting married. It was their wedding day and Lily had insisted on Miora being a brides-maid.

"Ugh I hate this dress," She said examining herself in the mirror the pink form fitting strapless gown made her sick to look at let alone wear.

"Baby you look great," Rebecca said coming up behind her and kissing her on the cheek. "And it matches your hair."

"But I look like a fruit cake," She said looking at one of the other brides-maids to see she was wearing a purple. "Lily, why is she wearing purple? Why I couldn't I wear purple?"

"Well I thought that dress would look good on you, and it looks better than I ever thought it would," She said.

"I'm gonna kill her," She mumbled to Rebecca.

"Baby please stay calm remember what the doctor said,"

"I don't care what the doctor said I'm pissed,"

"Mimi, please don't get upset think of the baby."

"Your right," Miora sighed.

"Did I just hear what I think I heard?" They heard Lily say.

"No you're going insane from seeing me in pink,"

"Miora are you pregnant?"

"Shit," She mumbled "Baby,"

"I got it, yes she is pregnant."

"Oh my god I'm so happy for you two,"

"Thank you Lily,"

"But how could she get pregnant?"

"We used a sperm donor, we both were inseminated and Miora took."

"That's wonderful I'm so happy for you two,"

"Thank you Lily but this is your day, you're getting married!"

"I know! I'm so nervous though."

"Don't be James is a great guy," Miora said still looking at herself. "Ugh I need a drink to get through this day," She said walking out of the room.

"Miora, Miora don't you dare drink any kind of liquor!" Rebecca shouted going after her.

The ceremony was beautiful and when they were at the reception Miora looked at the champagne longingly.

"Don't even think about it," Rebecca told her.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter the next one will be up soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok here's another chapter. Again thanks for reading!**

**

* * *

**

Miora was a little over nine months along and the doctors had to induce her labor. She was lying in the bed feeling immense pain as Rebecca and her parents sat in the room.

"Someone kill me please," Miora said.

"It'll all be over soon baby,"

"In about 10 hours give or take,"

"Don't worry Mimi, I'll be right her the whole time."

"You better,"

After fourteen hours Miora had the baby and collapsed exhausted onto the bed. They cleaned up the baby and Rebecca went out to all of their friends.

"Introducing Magdaline Revolcarte," She said holding the baby. Everyone came up to her and starting giving her congratulations. Rebecca soon took the baby back to Miora who wrapped the baby girl in her arms.

"Oh look at you my precious little girl, you almost killed me you little shit." She mumbled.

"Don't wear at the baby,"

"She can't understand it yet,"

"I don't care,"

Two days later when she was set to be released she was being wheeling herself to go she her daughter she saw Lucius Malfoy walking down the hall.

"Miora,"

"Hey, you unnaturally blonde bastard. What the fuck are you doing here?"

"My wife is about to go into labor," He said as she was balancing on the back wheels. "What are you doing?"

"Oh sorry I lost interest, say again."

"Narcissa's going into labor,"

"So you married that girl, you know she fucked her sister right?"

"You've told me that,"

"You look like you regret it,"

"I met someone my last year but she left after two weeks,"

"Where'd she come from?"

"She never told me,"

"Hm well good luck with that," She said trying to wheel away.

"Wait what are you doing here?" Just then Rebecca walked up and handed Miora the baby.

"She's hungry,"

"Oh well let's see what I got for you to eat," She mumbled pulling up her shirt. "Aw milk again," She said as the baby latched onto her boob and began sucking. "Had a baby," Lucius raised his eyebrows at her display of public breast feeding. "Oh shut up it's my boob and I'll feed her when ever and where ever I want,"

"Well congratulations on the little girl,"

"Like wise,"

"I'm having a boy,"

"I seriously doubt that looking at you," She said as Rebecca got behind the chair. "I'm only kidding congrats,"

When they were finally to their new house they curled up in the couch with their daughter.

"She is so cute," Rebecca said.

"Of course there cute it's a tactic they use so you keep 'em,"

"You're so bad,"

"I'm only kidding, she's perfect."

"I can't wait to watch her grow up,"

* * *

**Aww such a sweet ending ^-^ tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's another chapter I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

It had been about a month since Miora had returned from the hospital after birthing her daughter, Magdaline. They had just come back from Diagon Alley to find their house almost destroyed all the windows were shattered, the roof was in shambles, the doors were broken in, and the dark mark was in the sky.

"Oh no," Rebecca said as Magdaline started to cry.

"Everything's fine dear,"

"Everything's fine. What do you mean everything's fine? Our house is destroyed!" Rebecca cried.

"Yeh but that's replaceable," Miora said picking up her daughter. "She isn't. As long as were ok everything will be fine." Rebecca sighed.

"Your right baby,"

"Come on let's go see if we can stay with someone from the Order."

Miora and Rebecca sat at Lily and James' house later that night.

"Thank you so much James, this must be hard for you with a new born of your own." Miora said sipping her tea.

"It's no problem, so who do you think could've done that to your house though?"

"It's Bellatrix,"

"How do you know?"

"I just do,"

"Well I'll show you to your room you two had a really long day,"

"Thanks Lily," Rebecca said as she led them to the extra room.

"Have a good night sleep,"

"You too,"

The next morning Miora read the Daily Profit.

_**More disappearances in the wizarding world!**_

_Catalina and Robert Callahan and Vanessa and William Revolcarte were last seen a little over a week ago. The Callahan's had just been blessed with a grand-daughter sources say. Their associates had last seen them at a Ministry ball the night they reportedly went missing._

'Not my family,' she thought 'Ruin my house just not my family,'

It had been over a month since she'd read that article in the Daily Profit. The morning was beautiful Miora got up and made some coffee before picking up the Daily Profit and reading the headline.

_**Missing Wizards found dead!**_

_The Callahan's and Revolcarte's were found dead last night. Their bodies were found in The Callahan manor with the dark mark looming over it, which had previously been searched for any trace of them. Each person looks like they were tortured horribly._

Miora was pulled out of her reading when she heard something shatter. Looking around she realized it was her coffee cup. Rebecca, James, and Lily ran into the kitchen.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeh the cup just slipped out of my hand,"

"Oh I thought someone broke in," Lily said cradling Harry in her arms.

"I'm sorry Lily I'll clean it up." Miora said grabbing a towel and whipping up the coffee and glass.

"Miora," Rebecca called. "Did you read this?"

"Yeh, I did."

"Read what?" James asked.

"Both of our parents were found dead,"

"Voldemort probably set this up."

"Or Bellatrix Lestrange, she is his biggest supporter and she's got a vendetta against us now." Miora said.

"This is terrible," Rebecca said setting Magdaline in the bouncy chair. "How can we raise a child in this world?"

"I don't think we can," She mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"We can't keep her."

"What? No! We can't I'd rather go on the run than give her up."

"Listen to me," Miora said cupping her face. "Once Bellatrix is out to get someone she won't stop until she hunts them down. She already proved with our parents. This is the only way to protect our child."

"I hate to admit it," James said to Rebecca, "But she's right. We both know how psychotic Bellatrix can be and this just proves it even more." Rebecca burst into tears as she sat in a chair.

"Your right but she's our baby how can we just abandon her?"

"We're not, were giving her a better life. We can put her in a home where she can be loved and safe and taken care of."

"Who can we give her to that will give her all of that?"

"I know just the place,"

* * *

**Whoo three chapters in one night I'm exhausted hope you guys enjoyed you know what to do.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's another chapter it was a really sad chapter to write T-T.**

* * *

Miora sat down and wrote the hardest letter of her life before she wrapped her daughter in her baby blanket. She held her daughter in her arms and went to Molly's.

Molly just put Ron down to bed and walked down the stairs to wait for Arthur to get home.

"Mom why are you up so late?" She herd Bill ask.

"I'm waiting for your father, what are you doing up?"

"The window's jammed again and it's stifling up there so I'm gonna go sit outside for a little bit,"

"Alright just go up to bed soon,"

"I will mom," he said opening the door "Um... mom," He said going back to into the kitchen holding something.

"What is that?"

"A baby,"

"Very funny Bill,"

"I'm serious," Just then Molly heard weird sound. "Hey look she's trying to blow a bubble," Molly saw the blanket move. "You're a cute one much cuter than Ron," She walked over to her son,"

"Oh my here let me see her," She said taking the baby in her arms and seeing the note pinned to her blanket.

"Can we keep her mom? I always wanted a baby sister."

"We have to keep her,"

"Really?" Bill said with excitement in his eyes.

"Yes,"

"Sweet,"

"I have to talk to your father about this,"

"Alright,"

When Arthur finally came home he saw his wife holding who he assumed it was his new born son.

"Is Ron being fussy?"

"No, Maggie just won't go to sleep."

"Is Miora here?"

"No,"

"Wait... we are not taking care of her."

"We have to,"

"No we don't,"

"Yes we do, Miora trusts me and I know she'll be back."

"Fine but only until Miora comes back,"

Miora and Rebecca sat in the kitchen talking to Remus and Sirius about the next mission.

"Bellatrix is supposed to be on her own we can ambush her and have her sent to Azkaban,"

"Then we can get Maggie back,"

"Right, but it'll be hard are you up for it?"

"Hell yeh the psycho bitch killed our parents,"

"Alright so the plan is,"

Rebecca and Miora listened carefully to it then agreed.

It was the night of the ambush Miora and Rebecca were in there positions. Bellatrix came walking through the forest and Remus gave the sign they surrounded her wands pointed at her. All of a sudden a group of death eaters surrounded them and they all started to fight. Rebecca was in a duel and she was in a duel of her own. Bellatrix cast a spell at Rebecca the green light hit her in the back and she dropped.

"NO!" Miora screamed as Bellatrix ran off cackling. She ran after her despite calls from Remus and Sirius. She kept chasing Bellatrix till she finally hit her with a spell knocking her to the ground. Bellatrix looked at her with a smug expression on her face.

"What the fuck are you looking so smug about?" All of a sudden a group of death eaters surrounded her and she was knocked out.

* * *

**Tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok so here's another chapter it's got torture in it so just a warning.**

* * *

Miora woke to find she was in a dungeon with a chain around her ankle.

"Fuck," She screamed trying to yank on the chain. "God damn it."

"I see your up," Bellatrix said.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"I told you, you'll regret your choice."

"That was years ago,"

"I always hold a grudge,"

"I can tell,"

Over the next few months Miora was tortured everyday by Bellatrix. Miora assumed it was about September she was trying to keep herself sain when Bellatrix walked in holding a knife.

"Tell me where your daughter is Miora," Bellatrix said grabbing her arm and holding the knife to it.

"I don't have a daughter,"

"I'll ask you one more time, where is your daughter?"

"I don't have a daughter," Bellatrix dug the blade into her arm making her scream.

Molly sat in the kitchen drinking tea watching Mag she was about four months old and starting to mumble and trying to crawl. Molly heard an owl hoot and she grabbed the package opening it she screamed.

"Molly what's wrong?" Remus called. Molly cried and pointed at Miora's severed arm on the floor. "Oh no,"

Miora sat in the dungeon with her remaining arm on her leg when Bellatrix came in again holding the same dagger she'd cut her arm off with months ago and held it near her eye.

"Where's your daughter?"

"I don't have a daughter,"

Bellatrix stabbed the dagger into Miora's eye before walking out with it. Miora cried at the pain and the tears only made it worse.

"Please just kill me," She mumbled holding her hand over her eye.

Miora heard the door open later that night and someone walk in. Narcissa kneeled down next to her with bandages and a bowl of water.

"I'm so sorry," She said holding up the wet cloth and started to clean the cuts. "Me and Lucius never meant for any of this to happen."

"Has she found out where my daughter is?"

"No, that's why she's doing this to you now let me see your eye," Narcissa said holding Miora's chin. "This will hurt but it'll help your eye from getting infected,"

"I don't care, fuck that does hurt."

"Now just tilt your head down and the water will... well you know." Miora did as she was told and the water slowly dripped out.

"She'll be back in tomorrow and if you don't talk you will die,"

"I don't care, you'd do the same thing if someone was going to kill your child."

"Your right I probably would."

* * *

**Well that's it for now.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok so I just had to change this chapter just a little bit to make it flow better.**

* * *

Miora sat in the cell she had just written a small note and stuck it behind a lose stone in the wall before sitting down and waiting for her death. When Bellatrix came in she held the same knife in her hand.

"One more chance,"

"I'll die first," Bellatrix held the knife up to Miora's throat.

"I can grant that wish,"

"Do it then," Bellatrix hesitated. "What's the matter lost your nerve?"

"I never lose my nerve," She said stabbing Miora in the jugular. Miora fell to her back and gasped for air as she felt her blood fall down her neck. Her life flash before her eyes meeting Molly, playing Quiddich with James, playing pranks on Slytherin's with Sirius, and the last image that she saw before she fell into unconsciousness was Rebecca holding her daughter.

The next thing she knew she was walking down the Hogwarts corridors and down to the dungeons to her professor's office. She opened the door and saw Rebecca sitting on her desk reading a book she was in a long white dress and her hair was pulled back into a half pony-tail she looked up and smiled.

"I was wondering when you'd be here?" She said before walking up and kissing Miora.

"I thought you wouldn't want to look at me,"

"You look just as beautiful as I remember," Rebecca said stepping aside to let her lover look in the mirror. All of her wounds were healed and her arm was back Miora turned to Rebecca and kissed her passionately.

"I love you,"

* * *

Molly was sitting in the kitchen reading the paper crying at what she read. They'd found Miora's body under a bridge her arm and eye missing and her body brutally battered.

Mag woke up and went down the stairs, it was the middle of the night and the four year-old had to be careful going down the stairs.

"Momma, why are you crying?"

"Maggie what are you doing up so late?"

"I had a bad dream,"

"Oh come here," Mag walked up to Molly and she held her in her arms and started singing to her. When she was done she saw that Mag had fallen asleep. She took the toddler back up to bed and tucked her in.

"Your momma loves you," She whispered in the child's ear before leaving the room.

* * *

**Well sadly this is the end of this story I hope you all enjoyed it and I want to thank you all for reading.**


End file.
